


Glader lovin'

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert request.<br/>So I recently read The Maze Runner, and I've become quite obsessed. Could you do a sub!reader x Dom!Thomas (he's my fave!) with spanking, and hair pulling and all that smutty stuff? I tried, I think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glader lovin'

You never wanted any of the other guys in the Glade as much as you wanted Thomas and it was a very welcome relief when Newt frog marched him to your corner of the homestead and forced him to spill his feelings. Almost to the point of touch starvation, you didn’t even wait for the normal pleasantries that you could remember being associated with typical dating. But nothing within the walls of the maze was typical and you were needy. 

“Thomas, damn it, just do something already! If you don’t move, I swear that I’ll go find someone to finish the job. I’m sure Gally would be more than willing to do your work for you!” You shouted at him. Thomas simply smirked at the demand and slowly sunk deeper inside, taking is ever loving time in getting himself settled. “Fine, get off me then!” You shove at his shoulders but suddenly his fingers found themselves tangled in your hair and pulling your face closer to his. 

“Gally won’t be able to make you feel the way I’m going to. Just settle down for a minute and enjoy it, because who knows when we are going to be able to do this again with actual privacy,” Thomas ordered. He nipped at your neck, hard enough that you could already feel the bruise forming but not hard enough for the skin to actually break. “Do you realize how beautiful you look right now?”

“Liar,” you spit out though your gasp of pleasure as you feel him begin to rock his hips into yours cuts off any other protests. “About time.”

“Patience, padawan. Enjoy it,” he ordered again. His pace began to slowly pick up and your breaths come in ragged shudders as heat pools and churns in your stomach. The pace begins to border on almost insane and painful yet your mind starts to go into a blissed out state where you don’t even seem to notice or care. Thomas grins madly as you writhe underneath him, gaining most of his pleasure in taking in the pleasure that you are experiencing. “That’s right, just like that. Moan for me, Y/N. Say my name.”

“Thomas,” You groan out as you feel your body tighten around his. “Please….”

“Please what?” Thomas asks, his grin broadening across his face. “Tell me what you want. What you need.”

“I need to… I want to finish….” You try to say. You thrash your head side to side in your inability to keep still at the feelings that wash over you. Thomas knew exactly what you were asking and damn him for making you beg for it. “This feeling is too much. Please, I need you to finish me off.”

“There it is. Was that really that hard to ask for?” Thomas chided. His movements changed slightly and suddenly you could feel him brushing up against just the right area that made you see stars behind your eyelids. Your eyes rolled back into your head and your entire body shakes as your limbs go taut like a wire. A few more thrusts and the wire that seems to be the only thing keeping you moving snaps. You writhe around in Thomas’ arms as he rides your through the feelings that assault your body and you hear him groan as his own grand finale spills from him. “Shuck!” 

“Sounds about right,” You gasp as your brain goes fuzzy. Thomas eases himself down on top of you, careful to distribute his weight so he won’t hurt you. “I think I’m going to take a nap now.”

“I’ll be here when you wake. That was amazing, Y/N,” Thomas whispers into your ear as you slowly start to drift off. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked by an anon on tumblr to write a reader insert. Its the first time Ive ever written one and I think this is kinda rubbish, but I tried!
> 
> akira-sun.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi.
> 
> I also have 3 invites if any guests needs one.


End file.
